21 Maja 2000
TVP 1 06.30 Rolnictwo na świecie - reportaż (powt.) 06.45 Samo życie (powt.) 07.00 Proszę o odpowiedź 07.15 Za czy przeciw - magazyn 08.00 Brzydkie kaczątko (7) - serial animowany, Hiszpania 1997 (24 min) (dubbing) 08.25 Teleranek 08.45 Moby Dick (Moby Dick) (2-ost.) - film przygodowy, USA 1988, reż. Franc Roddam, wyk. Patrick Stewart, Henry Thomas, Hugh Keays - Byrne, Gregory Peck (87 min) 10.20 Kronika Filmowa 10.40 Syzyfowe prace (3/4) - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 1998, reż. Paweł Komorowski, wyk. Marcin Wołek, Joanna Szczepkowska, Franciszek Pieczka, Andrzej Wichrowski (52 min) 11.35 Cafe Fin de Siecle: Zimna wojna 1945-1953 - program dokumentalny 12.00 Anioł Pański - transmisja z Watykanu 12.15 Czasy - katolicki magazyn informacyjny 12.25 Ludzki świat - magazyn 12.45 Szał czytania - relacja z 45 Międzynarodowych Targów Książki 13.00 Wiadomości 13.10 Tydzień - magazyn rolniczy 13.45 Studio sport: Grand Prix MTB w Bytowie 14.10 Szał czytania - relacja z 45 Międzynarodowych Targów Książki 14.25 Słoneczny patrol (Baywatch) (36) - serial przygodowy, USA 1995, wyk. Pamela Lee, David Hasselhoff, Jeremy Jackson, Alexandra Paul (42 min) 15.10 Szał czytania - relacja z 45 Międzynarodowych Targów Książki 15.30 Studio sport: Mistrzostwa Europy w judo 16.05 Od A do Zdrowia 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Randka w ciemno (370) - zabawa quizowa 18.05 Lokatorzy (16): Złoty interes - serial komediowy, Polska 2000, reż. Andrzej Strzelecki, wyk. Ewa Szykulska, Marek Siudym, Michał Lesień, Agnieszka Michalska (25 min) (stereo) 18.35 Śmiechu warte (290) - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Wieczorynka: I pies i wydra - serial animowany (25 min) (dubbing) 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Sport 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.05 Statek miłości (The Love Boat) (19) - serial komediowy, USA 1998, wyk. Robert Urich, Joan Severance, Corey Parker, Phil Morris (50 min) 20.55 Nieparzyści (10) - serial dokumentalny Ewy Straburzyńskiej (stereo) 21.25 Decyzja należy do ciebie: Egzamin z etyki - program publicystyczny 070065580 - tak; 070065590 - nie 22.05 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie - suplement - magazyn kryminalny 22.10 Szał czytania - relacja z 45 Międzynarodowych Targów Książki 22.20 Sportowa niedziela: Mistrzostwa Europy w judo 22.55 Kamasutra - opowieść o miłości (Kama Sutra - a Tale of Love) - baśń erotyczna, Indie/W. Bryt./Japonia/Niemcy 1996, reż. Mira Nair, wyk. Sarita Choudhury, Naveen Andrews, Ramon Tikaram, Indira Varma (110 min) 00.50 Klub samotnych serc - magazyn (powt.) 01.10 Czasy nadal mroczne (1/2) - film dokumentalny, Francja 1998 02.10 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07.10 Statek miłości (The Love Boat) (19) - serial komediowy, USA 1998, wyk. Robert Urich, Joan Severance, Corey Parker, Phil Morris (50 min) (dla niesłyszących) 07.55 Słowo na niedzielę (dla niesłyszących) 08.00 Program lokalny 09.00 M.A.S.H. (173) - serial komediowy, USA 1980, wyk. Alan Alda, Mike Farrell, Harry Morgan, Loretta Swit (22 min) 09.25 Bogusław Kaczyński zaprasza: Muzyczne spotkania ze znakiem zapytania 10.00 Ulica Sezamkowa - program dla dzieci (powt.) 10.25 Kręcioła - program dla młodzieży 10.50 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza: Galicyjski smak - magazyn kulinarny 11.15 Festiwal Kraków 2000 11.30 Wyprawa z National Geographic: Przyjaźń w kosmosie - film dokumentalny, USA 1997 12.00 Bogusław Kaczyński zaprasza: Muzyczne spotkania ze znakiem zapytania - rozwiązanie zagadek 12.05 Panowie, dbajcie o żony (La Zizanie) - komedia, Francja 1978, reż. Claude Zidi, wyk. Louis de Funes, Annie Girardot, Julien Guiomar, Genevieve Fontanel (93 min) 13.40 Gwiazdy świecą w Cannes 13.55 30 ton! Lista, lista - lista przebojów (stereo) 14.30 Familiada - teleturniej 15.00 Złotopolscy (236): Babskie trio - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Ireneusz Engler, wyk. Alina Janowska, Henryk Machalica, Ewa Ziętek, Paweł Wawrzecki (25 min) 15.30 IV Festiwal Kultury Kresowej Mrągowo '98 - Barbara Dunin, Zbigniew Kurtycz i kapela Staśka Wielanka w piosenkach wileńsko-lwowsko-warszawskich 16.20 Gwiazdy świecą w Cannes 16.35 Na dobre i na złe (28): Spóźniona skrucha - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2000, reż. Piotr Wereśniak, wyk. Małgorzata Foremniak, Artur Żmijewski, Krzysztof Pieczyński, Ewa Skibińska (50 min) 17.30 7 dni świat 18.00 Program lokalny 18.20 Gwiazdy świecą w Cannes 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Święta wojna: Klimakterium - serial komediowy, Polska 2000, reż. Marek Bielecki, wyk. Krzysztof Hanke, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Joanna Bartel, Gertruda Szalszówna (21 min) 19.20 Gwiazdy świecą w Cannes 19.30 Gol - magazyn piłkarski 20.00 Kulinarny wieczór kabaretowy 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Prognoza pogody 21.25 Sport telegram 21.30 Dwójkomania 21.40 Nowojorscy gliniarze (128) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Mark Tinker, wyk. Rick Schroder, Dennis Franz, James McDaniel, Sharon Lawrence (43 min) 22.30 Studio Teatralne Dwójki: Msza za miasto Arras - sztuka Andrzeja Szczypiorskiego, Polska 1994, reż. Janusz Kijowski, wyk. Jerzy Lipnicki, Władysław Jeżewski, Stefan Burczyk, Michał Kowalski (124 min) 00.35 Studio sport: Turniej eliminacyjny do ME w siatkówce mężczyzn - mecz Polska - Izrael 01.20 Ucieczka z Sobiboru (Escape from Sobibor) (1/2) - dramat obyczajowy, USA/Jugosławia 1987, reż. Jack Gold, wyk. Alan Arkin, Hartmut Becker, Rutger Hauer, Joanna Pacula (75 min) 02.40 Zakończenie programu TV 7 Szczecin 07.00 (WP) Dolina Mooracre - serial dla młodzieży, W. Bryt. 1994 (24 min) 07.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Magazyn rolny 08.30 Koncert życzeń 09.00 (WP) Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 09.30 (WP) Tradycje kulinarne Europy - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 10.30 (WP) Stulecie lotnictwa - serial dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Tam i tu - magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Archiwum na 40-tkę 13.20 Reportaż z regionu 13.30 Drogi do Szczecina 14.00 Arka - magazyn katolicki 14.30 (WP) Podróże kolejami Europy - serial dokumentalny 15.30 (WP) Leki z zielnej apteki - felieton 15.45 (WP) Smakując życie z Krzysztofem Kowalewskim - magazyn 16.00 (WP) Kabaret - program rozrywkowy 16.40 (WP) Telekino - teleturniej 17.00 (WP) Mistrzostwa Polski kobiet w podnoszeniu ciężarów 18.00 Kronika 18.15 Sport w regionie 18.30 (WP) Mistrzostwa Świata w kręglarstwie w Poznaniu 19.00 (WP) Zawody jeździeckie - Grand Prix w skokach przez przeszkody 19.30 (WP) Grand Prix MTB - wyścig w kategorii elite i kobiet 20.00 (WP) Przy osobnych stolikach (Separate Tables) (2-ost.) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1995 21.00 Sportowy weekend 21.30 Archiwum na 40-tkę 21.55 Program na poniedziałek 22.00 (WP) Program promocyjny 22.10 (WP) Powiedz to głośno - talk show 22.50 (WP) Przedsionek ekstraklasy - program sportowy 23.20 (WP) Pociąg - film psychologiczny, Polska 1959 00.55 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Disco Polo Live (219) - program muzyczny 07.00 Twój lekarz - magazyn medyczny 07.15 Wystarczy chcieć 07.30 Jesteśmy - magazyn redakcji programów religijnych 08.00 Rupert (12) - serial animowany (25 min) (dubbing) 08.30 Talent za talent - teleturniej dla młodzieży 09.00 Power Rangers (168) - serial fantastyczny, USA 1994 (25 min) (dubbing) 09.30 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 10.00 Disco Relax (292) - program muzyczny 11.00 Diabli nadali (The King of Queens) (16) - serial komediowy, USA 1998, wyk. Kevin James, Leah Remini, Jerry Stiller, Victor Williams (25 min) 11.30 (KS) Ja się zastrzelę! (Just Shoot Me) (42) - serial komediowy, USA 1998, wyk. George Segal, Laura San Giacomo, David Spade, Wendie Mallick (25 min) 12.00 Jej cały świat (Jesse) (12) - serial komediowy, USA 1998-99, reż. James Burrows, wyk. Christina Applegate, Bruno Campos, George Dzundza, David DeLuise (25 min) 12.30 Małe potwory (Little Monsters) - komedia, USA 1989, reż. Richard Alan Greenberg, wyk. Fred Savage, Howie Mandel, Margaret Whitton, Rick Ducommun (97 min) 14.20 Brygada Acapulco (Acapulco H.E.A.T) (17) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1993, reż. Kevin James Dobson, wyk. Catherine Oxenberg, Brendan Kelly, Allison Armitage, Spencer Rochfort (44 min) 15.10 Magazyn 15.30 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program satyryczny Tadeusza Drozdy 16.00 Informacje 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.20 Rodzina zastępcza (38) - serial komediowy, Polska 1998, reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, wyk. Gabriela Kownacka, Piotr Fronczewski, Jarosław Boberek, Maryla Rodowicz (25 min) 16.50 Sekrety rodzinne - program rozrywkowy 17.20 Trędowata (11) - telenowela, Polska 2000, reż. Wojciech Rawecki, wyk. Anita Sokołowska, Tomasz Mandes, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Ewa Dałkowska (45 min) 18.10 Słoneczny patrol (Baywatch) (123) - serial przygodowy, USA 1994, wyk. Pamela Anderson, David Hasselhoff, Jeremy Jackson, Billy Warlock (45 min) 19.05 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 20.00 Stan wyjątkowy (Martial Law) (16) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998, wyk. Sammo Hung, Tom Wright, Louis Mandylor, Tammy Lauren (44 min) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO 21.00 Orbitowanie bez cukru (Reality Bites) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1994, reż. Ben Stiller, wyk. Winona Ryder, Ethan Hawke, Ben Stiller, Janeanne Garofalo (94 min) 22.45 Ogłoszenie wyników LOTTO 22.50 Na każdy temat - talk show Mariusza Szczygła 23.55 FIFA TV - magazyn sportowy 00.25 Magazyn sportowy 01.55 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Pożegnanie TVN 06.50 Telesklep 07.50 Patrol Jin Jin (21) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.15 Hutch Miodowe Serce (49) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.40 Tajne akta psiej agencji (9) - serial animowany dla dzieci 09.00 Twój problem nasza głowa - program na żywo dla dzieci 10.15 Zamkowy duszek (Little Ghost) - film dla dzieci, USA 1996, reż. Linda Shayne, wyk. Kristine Wayborn, James Fitzpatrick, Sally Kirkland, Laura Bruneau (120 min) 12.00 Daniela i przyjaciele (24) - telenowela, Meksyk, wyk. Leticia Calderon, Marcelo Buquet, Daniela Lujan, Anahi (50 min) 12.50 Miasteczko (8) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, reż. Maciej Wojtyszko/Marek Brodzki/Tomasz Hynek, wyk. Anna Samosiunek, Szymon Bobrowski, Ewa Wiśniewska, Wojciech Duryasz (35 min) 13.30 Gotuj z Kuroniem - magazyn kulinarny 14.00 Ładny dom - serial dokumentalny 14.30 Jak kochają czarownice (Witch Way Love) - komedia, Francja 1997, reż. Rene Manzor, wyk. Vanessa Paradis, Jeanne Moreau, Jean Reno, Gil Bellows (102 min) 16.30 Ibisekcja - talk show 17.15 Ale plama - program rozrywkowy 17.30 Zwariowana forsa - program rozrywkowy 18.00 Akademia policyjna (7) - serial komediowy, USA 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.20 Sport 19.25 Pogoda 19.30 Milionerzy - teleturniej 20.30 Wybacz mi - talk show 21.40 Pod napięciem - talk show 22.10 Wizjer TVN - magazyn 22.40 Wprost TV - magazyn 23.10 Ale plama - program rozrywkowy 23.25 Ostatnie tango w Paryżu (Last Tango in Paris) - film erotyczny, Włochy/Francja 1973, reż. Bernardo Bertolucci, wyk. Marlon Brando, Maria Schneider, Jean-Pierre Leaud, Massimo Girotti (123 min) 01.45 Siłacze - zawody Strong Man 02.40 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy TV 4 07.30 V max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08.00 Dawni wojownicy (5) - serial dokumentalny, USA 08.30 Łowcy (5) - film dokumentalny, USA 09.30 Hulk Hogan's Rock'n' Wrestling (16) - serial animowany dla dzieci, USA 1986 10.00 Beetleborgs (16) - serial dla dzieci 10.30 Z afrykańskiego pamiętnika (Born Free) (16) - serial przygodowy, USA 1998, reż. Michael McGreevey, wyk. Laura Johnson, Benjamin Burdick, Cee-Cee Hershaw, Doran Bell Jr., John Novak (50 min) 11.30 Łowcy (6) - film dokumentalny, USA 12.30 Dawni wojownicy (6) - serial dokumentalny, USA 13.00 A kuku - program rozrywkowy 13.30 Moto Sport 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.00 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 14.10 Gang Olsena 6 (Olsen Bandens sidste Bedrifter/The Olsen Gang's Last Escapade) - komedia sensacyjna, Dania 1974, reż. Erik Balling, wyk. Ove Sprogoe, Marten Grunwold, Poul Bungaard (108 min) (powt.) 16.00 Pocałuj mnie na do widzenia (Kiss Me Goodbye) - komedia, USA 1983, reż. Robert Mulligan, wyk. Sally Field, James Caan, Jeff Bridges, Claire Trevor (97 min) (powt.) 17.50 Dziennik 18.05 Sto twarzy Damona (Damon) (8) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998, wyk. Damon Wayans, David Alan Grier, Andrea Martin, Dom Irrera (30 min) 18.35 Bobby kontra wapniaki (King of the Hill) (16) - serial animowany, USA 1997 19.05 Wyspa fantazji (Fantasy Island) (8) - serial przygodowy, USA 1998, wyk. Malcolm McDowell, Maechen Amick, Edward Hibbert, Louis Lombardi (55 min) 20.00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w Hamburgu - finały (skrót) 21.00 Gorączka w mieście (L.A. Heat 2) (8) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998, wyk. Wolf Larson, Steven Williams, Dawn Radenbangh, Renee Tennison, Sugar Ray Leonard (50 min) 22.00 Komisarz Rex (Komissar Rex) - serial kryminalny, Austria/Niemcy 1998, reż. Hajo Gies, Oliver Hirschbiegel, Detlef Ronfeldt, wyk. Gedeon Burkhard, Karl Markovics, Fritz Muliar (45 min) 23.00 Niewiniątko (Stolen Innocence) - thriller, USA 1995, reż. Bill L. Norton, wyk. Tracey Gold, Thomas Calabro, Bess Armstrong, Terence Knox (90 min) 00.50 Dziennik 01.05 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 02.05 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 06.00 Teledyski 07.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Gmony - mali strażnicy przyrody, Dżdżownica Jim, Przygody papirusa, SOS Croco, Kangoo, Beethoven, Załoga 51, Wing Commander, Pogromcy zła - filmy animowane 12.15 Sliders - serial SF, USA 1995, wyk. Jerry O'Connell, Cleavant Derrick, Kari Wuhrer, Danso Gordon (45 min) 13.00 Ziemia - ostatnie starcie - serial SF, USA 1997, wyk. Kevin Kilmer, Lisa Howard, Von Flores, David Hemblen (45 min) 13.45 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 14.40 7 na siedem - magazyn satyryczny 15.40 Poczta lotnicza (1) - serial przygodowy, Francja 1980, wyk. Bernard Fresson, Michel Duchaussoy, Jean-Pierre Bouvier (50 min) 16.45 Szwajcarscy Robinsonowie - serial przygodowy, 1997, wyk. Richard Thomas, Margo Gunn, Kieren Hutchinson, Charlotte Woolams (25 min) 17.15 Operacja 'Dalmatyńczyk' (Little Cobras: Operation Dalmatian) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Paulette Victor Lifton, wyk. Kathren Laurents, Aldo Mejivar, Jake Richardson, Jeffery Woods (95 min) (stereo) 18.55 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.55 Mordercza układanka (Murder COD) - film kryminalny, USA 1990, reż. Alan Metzger, wyk. Patrick Duffy, William Devane, Chelsea Field, Allan Miller (95 min) 21.40 MacArthur - dramat wojenny, USA 1976, reż. Joseph Sargent, wyk. Gregory Peck, Ivan Bonar, Ward Costello, Nicolas Coster (121 min) 23.55 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 00.50 7 na siedem - magazyn satyryczny 01.45 Mordercza układanka (Murder COD) - film kryminalny, USA 1990, reż. Alan Metzger, wyk. Patrick Duffy, William Devane, Chelsea Field, Allan Miller (95 min) (powt.) TV Polonia 06.05 Czterdziestolatek - 20 lat później (15-ost.): Drzewo, czyli cel w życiu - serial komediowy, Polska 1995, reż. Jerzy Gruza (powt.) 07.05 Słowo na niedzielę 07.10 Portrety: Koronkowa robota - reportaż 07.40 Złotopolscy (176,177): Kontrola, Staż - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Janusz Dymek, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszczyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Piotr Szwedes (50 min) (powt.) 08.35 Zwierzątka ze sklepiku (26/40) - serial animowany, USA 1995 (23 min) (dubbing) 09.00 Ala i As: Kocie plotki - program dla dzieci 09.25 Niedzielne muzykowanie: Spotkanie z Ewą Podleś i Narodową Orkiestrą Symfoniczną PR w Katowicach 10.20 Chęcińsko-Kielecki Park Krajobrazowy - reportaż 10.45 Rozstanie - film obyczajowy, Polska 1961, reż. Wojciech Has, wyk. Lidia Wysocka, Gustaw Holoubek, Władysław Kowalski, Irena Netto (73 min) 12.00 Anioł Pański - transmisja z Watykanu 12.15 Czasy - katolicki magazyn informacyjny 12.30 Gościniec - magazyn kultury i sztuki ludowej 13.00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Kościoła Narodzenia Najświętszej Maryi Panny z Wąsewa 14.00 Teatr dla Dzieci: Skrzydełka - sztuka Małgorzaty Jokiel, Polska 1998, reż. Agnieszka Glińska, wyk. Ignacy Przybylski, Jolanta Fraszyńska, Sławomir Pacek, Krzysztof Stroiński (42 min) 14.30 Panowie z fotografii - reportaż Grzegorza Michalca 14.50 Teledyski na życzenie 15.00 Sensacje XX wieku: Sprawa admirała Canarisa (1) - program Bogusława Wołoszańskiego 15.30 Kraina uśmiechu - program muzyczny Kazimierza Kowalskiego 16.15 Spotkanie z Polonią 16.30 Magazyn polonijny z Wielkiej Brytanii 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Studio sport: Turniej eliminacyjny do ME w siatkówce - Polska - Izrael 18.55 Zaproszenie: Kusił nas Boruta na drodze do Łodzi - program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego 19.15 Dobranocka: Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka (1) - serial animowany, Polska 1978 (10 min) (dubbing) 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Prognoza pogody i Sport 20.00 Alfabet gwiazd: Dwa księżyce - film obyczajowy, Polska 1993, reż. Andrzej Barański, wyk. Artur Barciś, Anna Polony, Jan Frycz, Krzysztof Kolberger (133 min) 22.10 Repley czyli powtórka (8) 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Sport telegram 23.00 Dozwolone od lat 40-tu - program muzyczny 23.50 Sportowa niedziela 00.20 Kraina uśmiechu - program muzyczny Kazimierza Kowalskiego (powt.) 01.05 Spotkanie z Polonią (powt.) 01.20 Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka (1) - serial animowany, Polska 1978 (10 min) (powt.) (dubbing) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 Alfabet gwiazd: Dwa księżyce - film obyczajowy, Polska 1993, reż. Andrzej Barański, wyk. Artur Barciś, Anna Polony, Jan Frycz, Krzysztof Kolberger (133 min) (powt.) 04.10 Repley czyli powtórka (8) (powt.) 04.30 Panorama (powt.) 04.50 Sport telegram (powt.) 05.00 Dozwolone od lat 40-tu - program muzyczny (powt.) Canal + 07.00 Rozkodowany Bugs Bunny - filmy animowane 08.00 Teletubbies - serial animowany (dubbing) 08.25 Szczepan i Irenka: Lovelas - serial animowany 08.30 (K) ZOO - serial dokumentalny 09.00 (K) Namiętność i zdrada (Basil) - film kostiumowy, W. Brytania 1998, reż. Radha Bharadwaj, wyk. Radha Bharadwaj, Christian Slater, Jared Leto, Derek Jacobi (98 min) 10.40 (K) Mali żołnierze (Small Soldiers) - film sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Joe Dante, wyk. David Cross, Denis Leary, Jay Mohr, Dick Miller (105 min) 12.30 Szeroki horyzont - reportaż 13.25 Aktualności filmowe 13.55 (K) Gloria - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1999, reż. Sidney Lumet, wyk. Sharon Stone, Jean-Luke Figueroa, Jeremy Northam, Cathy Moriarty (103 min) 15.40 Piłka nożna: wstęp do meczu 16.00 (K) Piłka nożna: liga polska 18.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane (dubbing) 18.20 Nie przegap 18.25 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie - serial animowany 18.50 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 19.00 Cannes 2000 - transmisja 19.30 Cannes 2000 - zamknięcie festiwalu (transmisja) 20.20 Przyjaciele 5 - serial komediowy (dubbing) 20.45 Szczepan i Irenka: Ogródek - serial animowany 20.50 13 Posterunek 2 - serial komediowy 21.20 (K) Sport+ - magazyn lig zagranicznych 23.50 (K) Przodem do tyłu (In & Out) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Frank Oz, wyk. Kevin Kline, Joan Cusack, Matt Dillon, Debbie Reynolds (107 min) 01.20 (K) Deser: Pożegnalna wyprawa - film krótkometrażowy01.40 (K) Złodziejski trik (Thick as Thieves) - film sensacyjny, USA 1999, reż. Scott Sanders, wyk. Alec Baldwin, Michael Jai White, Andre Braugher, Rebecca De Mornay (91 min) 03.15 (K) Sekcja alfa (Supreme Sanction) - film sensacyjny, USA 1999, reż. John Terlesky, wyk. Michael Madsen, Kristy Swanson, David Dukes, Ron Perlman (89 min) 04.45 (K) Za horyzontem (Far and Away) - film przygodowy, USA 1992, reż. Ron Howard, wyk. Tom Cruise, Nicole Kidman, Thomas Gibson, Robert Prosky (134 min) HBO 07.05 Cinema, Cinema - magazyn filmowy 07.30 Wyspy skarbów - film przyrodniczy, W. Brytania 09.10 Manipulacja (Legalese) - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Glenn Jordan, wyk. Gina Gershon, James Garner, Mary Louise Parker, Kathleen Turner (89 min) 10.45 Sześć dni, siedem nocy (Six Days, Seven Nights) - film przygodowy, USA 1998, reż. Ivan Reitman, wyk. Harrison Ford, Anne Heche, David Schwimmer, Jacqueline Obradors (98 min) 12.20 Barwy kampanii (Primary Colors) - komedia, USA 1998, reż. Mike Nichols, wyk. John Travolta, Emma Thompson, Adrian Lester, Kathy Bates (138 min) 12.25 Gwiazdy Hollywood: Daryl Hannah - magazyn filmowy 12.55 Prawdziwy geniusz (Real Genius) - komedia, USA 1985, reż. Martha Coolidge, wyk. Val Kilmer, Gabe Jarret, Michelle Mayrink, William Atherton (104 min) 14.40 Trójka zakładników (Three Fugitives) - komedia, USA 1989, reż. Francis Veber, wyk. Nick Nolte, Martin Short, James Earl Jones, Sarah Rowland Doroff (93 min) 16.15 Przyjemniaczek (Mr Nice Guy) - film sensacyjny, Hongkong 1997, reż. Sammo Hung, wyk. Jackie Chan, Richard Norton, Miki Lee, Karen McLymont (85 min) 17.45 Bohaterowie kina akcji: Michael Douglas - magazyn filmowy 18.15 Mój chłopak się żeni (My Best Friend's Wedding) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1997, reż. Paul Hogan, wyk. Julia Roberts, Dermot Mulroney (100 min) 20.00 Mega premiera: Mafia! (Jane Austen's Mafia) - komedia, USA 1998, reż. Jim Abrahams, wyk. Jay Mohr, Lloyd Bridges, Billy Burke, Christina Applegate (83 min) 21.30 Cop Land - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. James Mangold, wyk. Harvey Keitel, Ray Liotta, Robert De Niro, Sylvester Stallone (105 min) 23.15 Zepsuty do szpiku kości (Bad as I Wanna Be) - film biograficzny, Kanada 1997, reż. Jean de Sogonzac, wyk. Dwayne Adway, John Terry (85 min) 00.45 Gra o honor (He Got Game) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Spike Lee, wyk. Denzel Washington, Ray Allen, Milla Jovovich, Rosario Dawson (136 min) 03.00 Oko Boga (Eye of God) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Tim Blake Nelson, wyk. Martha Plimpton, Kevin Anderson (79 min) 04.20 Gwiazdy Hollywood: Daryl Hannah - magazyn filmowy 04.50 Sześć dni, siedem nocy (Six Days, Seven Nights) - film przygodowy, USA 1998, reż. Ivan Reitman, wyk. Harrison Ford, Anne Heche, David Schwimmer, Jacqueline Obradors (98 min) Wizja Jeden 07.30 eXsektor: Sister Said (8) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt., reż. Daniel Peacock (30 min) 08.00 eXsektor: W naszym kręgu (Breakers) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1998, reż. Viktors Ritelis, wyk. James Stewart, Helen O'Connor, Julie Haseler, Simone Robertson (120 min) (powt.) 10.00 eXsektor: eXtra Granie - program muzyczny 10.30 eXsektor: Po drugiej stronie (So Weird) (32) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1999, wyk. Cara DeLizia, Patrick Levis, Mackenzie Phillips, Erik Von Detten (30 min) 11.00 eXsektor: Daria (32) - serial animowany, USA 1997 (30 min) 11.30 eXsektor: Żywioł - program dla młodzieży 12.00 eXsektor: Brutalna rzeczywistość - program dokumentalny 12.30 eXsektor: Syndrom Nemesis (Thunderstone) (10) - serial SF, Australia 1999, wyk. Jeffrey Walker, Mereoni Vuki, Anna-Grace Hopkins, Gerard Keneddy (30 min) 13.00 eXsektor: High V - program dla młodzieży 13.30 Kavanagh (Kavanagh QC) (1) - serial sensacyjny, W. Bryt. 1996, reż. Colin Gregg/Andrew Grieve/Paul Greengrass, wyk. John Thaw, Lisa Harrow, Oliver Ford Jones, Anna Chancellor (90 min) 15.00 Ricki Lake - talk show 16.00 Kobiety i prawo (Family Law) (16) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1998-99, reż. Fred Gerber/Paul Haggis/Adam Nimoy, wyk. Kathleen Quinlan, Christopher MacDonald, Julie Warner, Dixie Carter (60 min) 17.00 Zwycięska drużyna (Dream Team) (61,62,63,64) - telenowela, W. Bryt. 1997-98, wyk. John Salthouse, Darren Morfitt, Daymon Britton, Michael Price (120 min) (powt.) 19.00 Moje tak zwane życie (My So-Called Life) (16) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. Michel Engler, wyk. Bess Armstrong, Wilson Cruz, Claire Danes, Devon Gummersall (60 min) 20.00 Buffy - postrach wampirów (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) (7) - serial komediowy, USA 1997, reż. James Whitmore Jr, wyk. Sarah Michelle Gellar, Nicholas Brendon, Charisma Carpenter, Anthony Stewart Head (60 min) 21.00 Willa - program rozrywkowy 22.00 Świat Lee Evansa (The World of Lee Evans) (1) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1995, reż. Jim Doyle, wyk. Lee Evans, Tony Selby, Prunella Scales, Phil Daniels (30 min) 22.30 Odlotowi faceci (Shasta McNasty) (16) - serial komediowy, USA 1998-99, reż. Alan Cohn/Dennis Dugan, wyk. Carmine Giovinazzo, Jake Busey, Dale Godboldo, Mary Lynn Rajskub (30 min) 23.00 Europa bez spodni - program rozrywkowy 23.30 Maniakalne pielęgniarki w poszukiwaniu ekstazy (Maniac Nurses Find Ecstasy) - thriller, USA 1990, reż. Harry M. Love, wyk. Hajni Brown, Susanna Makay (100 min) 01.10 Masakra na bezludnej wyspie (Troma's War) - film sensacyjny, USA 1988, reż. Michael Hertz, wyk. Carolyn Beauchamp, Sean Bower, Michael Ryder, Ara Romanoff (110 min) 02.50 Zapasy na śmierć i życie (Celebrity Death Match) (16) - serial animowany, USA (30 min) 03.20 Beavis i Butthead (Beavis and Butt-Head) (16) - serial animowany, USA 1993-97 (30 min) Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 7 Szczecin z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Wizja Jeden z 2000 roku